Why?
by dhampir666
Summary: Yaoi. KxR TxB. A day trip turns out to be a truthful coincidence


Summary: Yaoi. KxR, BxT. The four head out on a day trip but do any of them expect what happens to happen

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any characters (including my two boys Tala and Rei)

XXXXXXXXXXX

KAMI! Today's the day the guys and I go to Beijing! Oh Kami! What if Kai sees someone else he likes the look of better! What if he dumps me and goes off with some other guy! Oh god oh god oh god. Wait. We aren't even seeing each other! Oh for fuck sake! Urgh! Ok Kon, calm down. Yes calm it Kon or the guys are going to know something's up. Ok deep breathes that's it. Oh kami! Why cant I stop thinking about him, I mean he's protective and caring and kind (when he wants to be), charming, funny, mysterious, sexy, hunky, buff oh my kami! MAJOR SEX GOD! SEX ON LEGS! Ok that's enough of those thoughts Rei. Just think about your plushie. Ok I'm twenty years old and I still have a plushie. Well Kai won it at a fair and gave it to me, oh my fucking god it still smells like him. Fuck sake Rei he doesn't like you like that, he thinks of you as just a friend, but why? Why am I always the friend never the boyfriend? Aren't I boyfriend material? Why must I be cursed with such a sex god as a friend? Why!

I lay on my bed looking at the clock. I can hear Kai moving around. Oh how I wish I was in that room with him. Watching him sleep. Watching him change. And once again I've got my dirty mind in, remind me to change minds before we leave. Ok now all I hear are Tala and Bryan doing god knows what at ten in the morning! It's not nice, how Kai puts up with it I'll never know, especially since he's right next door to them! I can hear them and I'm half way down the hall. Perhaps Kai has ear plugs. I mean they keep out a lot of noise. Seeing as when me and Tala had to share a room because he and Bryan had argued all he did was snore, luckily I had some ear plugs, didn't do much for my ears, poor ears.

I quickly scramble under my duvet as a certain sex-god walks in. I pretend to still be sleeping, seeing as I don't normally get up until after noon I think he'll believe it. "ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE FREEZING COLD WATER? I WAS AWAKE! I WAS JUST ACTUALLY LETTING MY EYES GET USE TO THE LIGHT!" ok well done scream and yell at the one person you love! Urgh!

"So I just wanted to see how you looked wet" he smirks at me, and there is no way he is gonna win this round.

"So just wanted to see me wet did you? but why the freezing cold water?"

"Oh I wanted to wake you up too" he smirks more and walks out leaving me in a soaking wet bed that is not gonna be nice to sleep in later! Oh how I hate him sometimes.

What the fuck am I gonna wear? Should I wear traditional clothing? Or my punk clothing? Or even go naked so Kai can see what he's missing. I like the latter, but Mariah will jump me. I hate that flea bitten whore. I've known her twenty years. Why? Ok questions to ask Mariah, 1. What the fuck are you? 2. Why the do you smell of shit? 3. Why the fuck do you like me? 4. Why pink? It makes you look like a baby prostitute 5. Why the hell me! Those questions will do nicely. Ok BREAKFAST! Because I'm bloody starving, the Russians in this house starve me, I swear it to the Almighty Byakoo they do. They must have a grudge against neko-jins' or summit it's totally unnatural for anyone to hate a cat or kitten. I mean hello, people love watching the big cat diary things on TV. I'm only a young neko-jin but for some reason they think I'm nothing, wait or is that my boss? No definitely the Russians. Oh fuck sake they both thing I'm nothing. I feel so special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai P.o.V

I shouldn't have done that, even though he looks really cute when he's soaking and pissed off. Wait. Did I just call Rei cute? Ah for fucks sake! I'm not gay. Kai you are not gay. You are straight, that's why you keep looking at his oh so sexy arse! ARGH! I can't be doing with this! Right deep breath. I need advice. But who to go to. Right on one hand I have Tala the gay and horny one, or I have Bryan. The protective one who I can always go to for advice. Ok Tala or Bryan? I pick……. "BRYAN!"

A head looks through a half open door, looking slightly pissed off at me. Oh well nothing new there, "What Kai?" I look at him as if to say 'Me! Me? I didn't call you' "KAI HIWATARI!" oh shit now I'm in trouble 'Daddy' has just said my whole name, "Ok it was me. I need some advice. Some major advice"

"Can't it wait?" he growls at me trying to make me say yes. But it never works, never has done, never will. I just stand there looking at him seeing if he has anything else to give. He hasn't and I win again.

"No it can't, it's really important" I stand there not caring that I've disturbed his morning 'Workout'. Pictures of Rei suddenly appear in my mind. Pictures of him in full clothes followed by no shirt, then by no trousers then no boxers! ARGH! Wait, nice image. Yep I can see myself waking up with that next to me. Wait! I'm thinking about Rei as an object and not the human being he is. No I forgot the most beautiful perfect angel he is. I love him.

"Ok Kai I got time to give you advice. What you want advice on?"

I look at him as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I'm sure people can see the way I look at Rei, the way I only laugh at his jokes, the way I'm so protective of him. The way I look after him when he's ill, the presents I give him for his birthday. It's just so bloody obvious!

"Rei?" I nod, not knowing what to say. Well I know what to say but if I say it to Bryan he'd fucking kill me! And trust me he would. No hesitation. So I'm careful about what I say around him. I'm not scared I'm just careful. "What do you want advice on him for? You know him better than anyone"

"I know Bryan but it's complicated. I don't know if I'm gay or not" I know that sounded weird but its true. I really don't know. I probably look totally pathetic and that I just seem to have a little crush on him, but I don't think so! Ah for crying out loud, since when has sexuality been so difficult! Urgh! If Rei was girl it would be so easy for me, but no he has to be a boy and make me fucking think about my sexuality. I swear I hate that boy sometimes. Well hate is such a strong word. I could have used love, like, fancy etc but I didn't. URGH!

"Kai…….what do you like about him?" I look at him as if his talking in a foreign language or something.

"I like his kindness, his warm-heartedness, loyalty, sweetness, how he looks in the morning, his innocence, his cooking, his oh so sexy arse, his attitude, how he doesn't give a fuck about what people think of him, and his skills."

"Not much then?" I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his words. Sarcasm and Bryan just do not mix! Now Bryan and drunkenness mixes a lot better, like Tala and chains. Gross! I didn't just think that, I swear I didn't just think that.

"No, not much" I sit on the stairs looking at the carpet that Rei had chosen to match the décor. Everything in this house has Rei all over it, and if I had my way it would have 'Rei' all over it, if you catch my drift. Which I hope you do, if not ask your friends! "I can't stop thinking about him Bry' I mean he's just everywhere I go..."

"Whose everywhere you go?" I look backwards and there he is the ultimate angel. The one who I love. The oh so perfect Rei Kon. And for fuck sake why is he wearing his punk clothes, he looks majorly hot in them! The red of the top matching his eyes so perfectly. His hair still back in that stupid fucking wrap but who cares? He looks so sexy! Ok I think I'm drooling….wait I AM drooling. Ah shit! He laughs at me, oh his laugh is music to my ears. He's told me I'm the only one who makes him laugh sincerely. He's told me that he cares a great deal about me. Oh vodka! Wait….Oh Rei! That's better.

"No-one Rei just some person who I kinda fancy, and seeing them everyday and not being able to tell them is tearing me apart" he looks down on me before sitting on the step below. Ok now I'm in trouble.

"Why don't you just tell them, I'm sure they will love you back. I mean you're funny, protective, charming, kind, everything a girl wants. Just tell her how you feel ok. I'm sure everything will work out just fine." I look at him, he's actually better than Bryan giving advice I've never noticed before. Oh shit and he's just told me what to do to him. Like I said now I'm in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXX

REI P.o.V

I knew it! I did, I knew it! I knew it! Why! Kami why? Why must every guy I have the hots for be straight? I get up and continue to walk downstairs, looking straight ahead, trying to give nothing away. I walk faster towards the kitchen. I close the door and rest my head against it and sink to the floor, tears filling my eyes. I love him I really do. Every time I'm near him I feel alive, when we're apart I feel dead. Why must this happen to me? I bury my head in my hands trying to block the outside world out. I now know I cannot live without him. I felt my heart break. I heard my heart break. But I can't live without him. Every time I close my eyes all I see is him. Oh shit one of the "I'm Russian so I must be obeyed" is coming, so I'd better move. I get up and make my way to the stove and put it on. By the time I get to the fridge all three "I'm Russian so I must be obeyed" are walking in laughing and joking. They must know as soon as I come in this kitchen food wont be long. I'm telling you they think I'm their personal chef or something and I'm not! I cook for no-one but myself and…..Kai.

I start making the breakfast, seeing as we're all here I might as well. I love cooking. Ok now I feel eyes on me. If it's Tala he's dead, if it's Bryan he's dead, if its kai……..i sigh…ok now it's all quiet. Just carry on cooking and everything will be fine.

XXXXXXX

TALA P.o.V

I think someone has the hots for a certain neko-jin. Look at him, drooling like a hungry dog. Ha! I just compared Kai to a dog, just remember not to say that out loud. Aw it's cute, but I want to have him before anyone else does. With whips and chains and chocolate sauce. I could have him in the shower………..just better lock the door first. Don't want anyone walking in on us. Ha! I could handcuff him too, now that would be me all over, just ask Bryan…ok better not because he'll tell you everything and besides he'll want to know how you know.

Should I start work on Kai or finish my work on Bryan first? Tough choice. Meh I'll finish Bryan off then start work on Kai…hehe gotta stop him from being a virgin if he and Rei get together. Ok now I'm guessing the guys can see the smirk on my face... fuck it. Ok Tala stop smirking. That's better, wow I'm getting good at this stopping thing. How those teachers gave me a bollockingbecause I didn't know what stop meant. Look at me now you bitches!

That was way to 10th grade, but who gives a fuck….that reminds me…. "Bryan?" I look at his face and he knows exactly what I'm gonna say, even though it's gonna have to wait until after Reis' breakfast, one question since when can guys cook so good?

"What Red?" his eyes lock with mine and I see a burning passion blaze in them, a passion I've never seen before. A passion I want to see released. Released onto me!

I look at him with the "Please-can-we-fuck?" face and he gives in but we know we'll have to wait until after food and it's gonna have to be a quickie seeing as we're going to Beijing.

Rei places a plate of hot bacon and eggs in front of me. It smells delicious. Kai and Bryan are already half finished. I can't eat it. I eat it slowly. Forcing myself so Rei doesn't get offended. He's looking directly at Kai. I see love blaze in the neko-jins eyes. Love that the phoenix has awoken. Don't ask me how I know this I just do. Ok this is easier. Kai likes Rei. Rei likes Kai. Much easier. But how to de-virgin Kai? Wait perhaps he's already lost his cherry.

XXXXXX

REI P.O.V

I look out of the window. It's my home…well near enough. Beijing. Lee, Gary and Kevin are waiting for me. They told me hey would. Oh Kami…three years seems a life time when you leave the people you love. I jump out of the car and straight onto Lee. We hug. I hug them all. They all ask how I am and if I'm dating. I answer the same "I'm fine and no I'm not I'm crushing on someone though." And trust Gary to look straight at Kai and points saying "Him?" I manage to hide my blush and say no. But seeing as Lee knows me better than anyone knows I'm lying and takes me to the side. He whispers in my ear "I know it's Kai you love. I have an idea of how to make him admit if he likes you too"

"Lee?" I ask not sure if it's such a good idea. "What are you gonna do?"

Then it happens. He pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. Wow he's a good kisser but its kinda gross seeing as he's like my big brother. I don't return it. I just hope Lee knows what he's doing. His hands wander under my shirt and trace the outline of my body. He moves closer to me. Deepening the kiss and making me moan. I open my eye closer to Kai. I notice he has his fists closed and he is death glaring at Lee. I step on his foot and he pulls away and looks at Kai. He whispers in my ear "I think he does like you. All we have to do is keep kissing until he admits he likes you."

"Easier said than done Lee" we laugh. He wraps his arm around my waist and the seven of us walk down the street. I hear people whisper about how sexy Kai is. And I have to agree.


End file.
